KNUCKLES: The Invasion
by Bojack727
Summary: Picks up where the comic ended: After the events with Hunter, Knuckles tries to return to his normal life with his friends but the scars may be too much. A strange object has just landed on the island


Welcome to the Exotic World of…

KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA

Episode #33: "Coming to Terms"

.o.o.o.

Lock the echidna and his son, Knuckles looked down once more at the imprisoned Overlander- known only as "The Hunter". There he lye, trapped indefinitely in a spherical cell, to remain for good.

"It's more than he deserved." Knuckles remarked.

Locke sighed. "Yes, but I feel that nothing can be gained by killing him- it will not bring his victims back- and you certainly do not need the blood on your hands." He reasoned.

"Dad, I think it's time I went back to the city and checked up on my friends." Knuckles explained.

The older echidna nodded. "Yes, I think we all are in need of some time to think things over."

Locke watched his son disappear, and then peeked over his shoulder. "Father, how long have you been there?" He asked.

The older brown echidna regarded his son calmly. Adjusting his monocle, he opened his mouth to speak. "Do you think the lad will be alright?"

Locke turned to face his father. "I don't know," he began, noting his reflection in his father's monocle. "Only time will tell."

Sabre nodded. He then looked down at the Overlander trapped in the cell. "So, this is the one?" He asked, noticing his son nod. "I had hoped that I would never have to see such acts of sadism on this island."

The two guardians left the chamber and looked the door from the outside.

"As did I." Locke replied.

.o.o.o.

Knuckles made his way through the woodlands, until he came to a clearing where he had sensed her.

Julie-Su looked up in surprise, as Knuckles appeared abruptly at her side. "Oh Knuckles, it's you." She remarked, but then noticed the distant, pained look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, standing up and reached for his gloved hand.

Knuckles shuddered, recalling his brief exchange with the Hunter. . . .

'And if I refuse to play you game?'

'Then I'll just pay a little visit to a friend of yours.'

Suddenly, Knuckles smiled gently and took her hand into his. He kissed it and then looked into her eyes. The lilac-colored echidna stood up to meet his gaze

Julie blushed as she felt his gloved hand cradle her cheek. She sighed gently from the touch. "Knuckles," she began breathlessly. "What's come over you?" She asked, her cheeks now a lovely roes color. She felt slightly giddy from the contact- still unaccustomed to the Guardian's gentle advances.

Knuckles smiled softly at her and slipped his other hand around her waste and pulled her towards him- eliciting a squeak of surprise from the female. "Can't I just be glad to see you- my dearest one?" He said and leaned towards her.

By now, his nose was touching hers and she could faint feel his breath upon her. That was all that was needed, Julie-Su practically melted into his embrace as his lips touched hers, ever so gently. The kiss was pure and unassuming.

They pulled back slightly and looked at one another. "Knuckles?" The female echidna asked.

He just smiled at her. "I so glad to be back with you again."

.o.o.o.

Elsewhere, in the forest. . .

Espio accepted the elder chameleon from Mighty as he prepared to leave.

"Are you sure about this?" The Armadillo asked him.

Vector interceded. "Come on bud, you can't go through with this?"

"Go through with what?" Knuckles asked, walking onto the seen, with Julie-Su's arm snaked around his.

Espio frowned when he saw Knuckles and the former Dark Legionnaire- now his girlfriend- appear.

"I had hoped we could avoid this, but I'm going to be honest with you." Espio replied, shaking his head. "I'm going away and I don't know if I can come back."

"What!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The dark lavender chameleon sighed. "Things have gone horribly wrong, in less then a day, I've lost two good friends and seen my people fall into disarray." He explained. "I'm going back to Rainbow Valley, to my own kind- who needs me."

Knuckles turned to Mighty and Vector, who simply remained silent. He then looked back at Espio. "How can you just walk away from us, after all these years?" He exclaimed.

The chameleon blustered. "Listen Knuckles, we all knew that this wouldn't last for ever, it stopped being fun- I have problems of my own and I have to leave." He replied. "And I hope that you all will respect my wishes."

Knuckles shook his head. "Fine, but remember that your always welcome back." He offered in a conciliatory tone.

Espio nodded silently and walked away, carrying the purple chameleon with him.

Vector kicked the ground roughly. "Dang! We just lost another member of the crew!" He fumed.

Mighty turned to him. "Calm down, Vec, we don't know if it's for good, we just have to wait and see." He reasoned.

The crocodile calmed down slightly and turned to Mighty and smiled weakly. "Thanks, I guess." He then sat down on an old look and his shoulders slumped.

Knuckles looked up into the sky. "What next?" He wondered.

(Note: Liza and Valdez, see Knux #32)

.o.o.o.

FACSIMILE

Prologue: "Shooting Star"

Late that same evening, a strange object appears on the radar screen in Haven.

"Odd," Locke mused as he kept track of its descent. "Father." He began, motion for the elder Sabre to join him. "Do you see anything unusual about this?"

Sabre squinted at the screen. "It just looks like some kind of meteorite heading for the island- of a considerably minimal mass." He observed. "Surely it poses no threat?"

Locke frowned. "Normally I would be inclined to agree with you, but there is something else to this," He paused. "The decent trajectory changed a few moments ago- avoiding the ocean and heading towards the Island."

"Yes, I see now, there is no kind of meteorite that could do that, it must be something else." Sabre reasoned. "We'd better contact the EDA to investigate it."

"Right."

(- End -)


End file.
